


Carry Me to Safety

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is protective, Pidge is protective, Pidge is sorta badass, pidgance, pidge carries lance bridal style, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge and Lance go on a mission to retrieve information. Should be easy, had they not been trying to discuss their relationship. Adding Galra soldiers to the mix only sets Pidge on the edge... or pushes her overboard.a.k.a Pidge and Lance get attacked while on a mission and Pidge carries Lance bridal style... you're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts).



> My good friend @radiowrittenheart was talking to me and entertained a stupid comment I made about Pidge carrying Lance bridal style, so I wrote it. Instead of sleeping.

Pidge and Lance were sent on a stealth mission... together...  _ alone.  _ Which, would have been totally fine by Pidge, she was the self-proclaimed Master of Stealth, as she so put it (she did sneak into a government program as a boy with no detection after all) but the thing was that she was with  _ Lance _ . Lance who was her almost-maybe-probably boyfriend, they hadn’t worked out all the details of their relationship yet, they had bigger things to worry about. Like the stealth mission.

 

Lance was crouching at the entry door, bayard pointing around the corner as he followed it with his head, checking to make sure the hallway was clear. 

 

“Alright, Green Eggs and Sass, coast is clear, let’s do this,” Lance gave a nod, rising slightly to half-run-half-crouch his way down the hall. Pidge rolled her eyes with a smile, following in the same manner until they made their way to the actual entrance, the one with a hand scanner to keep out intruders such as themselves. 

 

Pidge set to work, whipping out the robotic hand she had gotten a few missions ago and kept for such a situation. Lance and Keith called her crazy for keeping enemy robot parts in her room, well who’s crazy now? Not her, she was getting this mission done. 

 

“So, Pidge, we should talk, about...  _ you know _ ,” Lance started, looking over his shoulder to give her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the hallway, scanning the corridors for any Galra.

 

“No, we shouldn’t, we have a mission. Steal information about the prisoner planets.” Pidge shot back,coming to a stop and peering from behind him around a corner, trying to find something more useful to do than lecture Lance. Lance however, wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

 

“Pidge, listen, we have mutual feelings for each other, I want to make this work, and I think you are the most amazing girl ever... besides Beyonce, she’s the bomb dot com.” 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, of course he loved Beyonce a little bit more than her, this was Lance she was talking to. Pidge stood to her full height and followed him with a groan, he was still doing the running crouch but her knees hurt.

 

“Lance, I’m not talking about this.” 

 

“Pidge-”

 

“Seriously! I’m not!” Pidge stopped, grabbing Lance’s arm to get his attention. Instead, Lance threw his hand back and shoved her against the wall.

 

“Pidge, _shush!_ ” Lance growled, his eyes trained on the hall that stretched out in front of them. Pidge was about to retaliate when she heard the metallic clanking of robotic feet hitting the floor. A sentry guard was rounding the corner and was closing in on their position. 

 

Pidge summoned her bayard and dropped to the ground in a crouch, getting ready to strike if he came down the hall.

 

In the moments as the clanking drew closer, Pidge didn’t think about combative maneuvers as she usually did. She didn’t try to calculate the best angle to strike at, no fighting to protect herself was far from her mind. She thought about how badly she wanted to keep Lance safe, she thought about the best way to get in front of him and act as a human shield when she struck the sentry. She thought about wanting to protect Lance at any cost. And it was weird, why was she thinking about Lance’s safety? He was sent as a guard for her on this mission, not the other way around. Lance was the sharpshooter, he could strike faster and quicker than her, but still she thought about keeping him safe.

 

Luckily, the clanking grew quieter, no one passing through their hall. Pidge stood with a sigh, and Lance silently moved ahead. 

 

After a few moments in silence, they made it to the information room. Pidge let them in and Lance stood guard at the door. She made quick work of hacking into the program, the Galra used the same program on all their computer systems, stupid Galra. She couldn’t do anything while waiting for the download to finish, so she wandered over to the door to check on Lance. He had been tense since they had that close call and she wanted to check in on him.

 

“Hey, Lance, mind if I help?”

 

“Sure, go for it.” Lance gave a flat response, not even glancing her way.

 

Pidge pouted at the back of his head, what was with the cold shoulder? She rolled her eyes but turned her back and watched down the other end of the hall. 

 

“Lance, why are you angry?” Pidge asked in a hushed voice. 

 

The question seemed to surprise him, his back stiffened and he turned slightly, keeping on eye on the hall and on on Pidge.

 

“I-I’m not angry... I just, when that sentry almost caught us, I was worried about you. You could have been captured, you could’ve gotten hurt.” Lance sighed, he turned to face her again.

 

Pidge turned and looked up at him, confused. He had similar thoughts as she did. Lance hadn’t been thinking of keeping him safe, or the both of them safe; Lance had thought only of keeping her safe. 

 

Pidge was about to respond when the download chimed at her, she rushed to the computer, grabbing her arm piece and slipping it back onto her wrist and quickly releasing the computer from her hold. She had other things to think about. 

 

“Pidge, you finished? We’ve gotta roll!” Lance sounded anxious, so Pidge quickly rejoined him at the door and peered into the hall, only to see several robots making their way towards the duo.

 

Pidge has done some stupid things in her life, and she has always been fueled by emotion to do those things, so no one should have been surprised by her next actions. And yet, both she and Lance were very startled when she scooped him up bridal style and bolted down the hall to get out the way they came in.

 

“Pidge! Put me down! You’ll only go slower carrying me!” Lance shrieked, clinging to the girl for dear life, panic all over his face as he struggled to keep hold of both his bayard and Pidge.

 

“Shut up and shoot, dammit!” Pidge responded, sliding around a corner and scrambling to dodge the shots the robots were now firing at them.

 

Lance nodded and began shooting, using Pidge’s shoulder as a rest for his gun. He kept the Galra soldiers at bay as Pidge kept speeding down the corridors, never slowing down.

 

They managed to make it to the Green Lion and off the planet with relative ease, neither of them had gotten hit so they considered it a win for them.

 

Once the adrenaline had worn off, Lance leaned on the back of her chair, grinning mischievously down at the smaller girl.

 

“What?” Pidge asked, her tone warning him not to do or say anything stupid.

 

“So, you can carry me effortlessly, huh?” 

 

“Oh my God no! It’s just, adrenaline, I was worried you were gonna get shot if you ran and shot so I carried you to make sure you didn’t accidentally shoot yourself! You’re such a clutz, ugh!” Pidge laughed nervously, refusing to make eye contact.

 

“Mmmm, no I think it’s something else. I think you _liiiiiiike_ me!” Lance teased, reaching down and poking her nose with his finger. Pidge batted away his finger with a groan, fighting the blush that threatened to give her away.

 

“Shut up, you already knew that.”

 

Lance laughed and knelt beside her chair, getting tired of standing. He smiled over at the girl, an unasked question written all over it. 

 

Pidge could feel his eyes on her, so she threw a glare at him and asked him a stupid question, “what’s with the grin?”

 

“Pidge, do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, earning a shove from Pidge, but also a laugh.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She smiled, locking eyes with the Blue Paladin. Lance grinned from ear to ear, wrapping her in a giant hug. It was nice, Pidge guessed, hiding her blush in Lance’s shoulder as she looked out into space. Maybe dating Lance wasn’t the worst thing in the world. And maybe, just maybe, it could be really good. 

 

“Hey Pidge, now that we’re dating, will you pick me up all the time?” Lance asked, letting go of her.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes, locating the wormhole Allura had opened for the duo and zooming through it, never giving the boy an answer. Maybe dating Lance would be better than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins on tumblr for more wacky Voltron fun! Review it if you like it, see you in a different fic (hopefully one of the multi-chapters I've started lolll)


End file.
